


"Quills, Inkwells, and Starry Skies"

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For all of his life, The Ghostwriter’s skin was as blank as paper. Not a single mark to indicate who his soulmate could be. Embarrassed by this, he kept his skin covered as much as possible at all costs to avoid harassment and stares. Then one night out of the blue, a mark finally appears on his arm.A night sky scattered with stars.-From the day he was born, Danny Fenton had soulmarks littered all over his body. He’d known so much about his soulmate already from the day he could understand the meaning of soulmarks. There’s one in particular on his arm though that Danny always liked the most.A feather quill resting in an inkwell.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

“Rise and shine Andrew!”

The comforter that Andrew had draped over him was ripped off by someone and the writer yelped, curling up from the immediate chill, even though he was still well covered by a long sleeve shirt, sweatpants, and his signature scarf.

“ _Frerot_ ,” Andrew began with a sort of growl in his voice, “get the hell out of my room.” With a sigh from the other, Andrew opened his eyes, met with the blurry sight of his brother, Randy, standing above his bed with a smile. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s three in the afternoon, you’re getting up whether you like it or not.” The white-haired ghost tossed the blanket over his shoulder and smirked. “You shouldn’t have stayed up until four in the morning.” Randy left the bedroom, toting the stolen comforter behind him, leaving Andrew alone in the room again.

Asshole.

After a couple more moments, Andrew sighed and sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He reached over to the nightstand by his bed and grabbed his glasses and a hair tie. He combed his hair back with his fingers and tied it up in a loose, low ponytail. He put his glasses on and got out of bed with reluctance. He better be getting his blanket back tonight.

Still feeling too tired to put the effort into walking, Andrew floated off the bed and into the kitchen, where the smell of coffee and eggs immediately hit his senses. Two mugs sat on the kitchen counter, along with two plates. One was empty, the other filled with a serving of eggs and rice. Guessing the filled plate was for him, he grabbed it as well as one of the mugs and sat immediately headed to the living room. Andrew gave a glance at Randy as he passed by his brother. Ugh, Randy was wearing one of his muscle shirts. He frowned slightly, seeing the large gear soulmark on his shoulder blade and felt a twinge of jealousy in his core. “Can you put on something a bit more? You’re making me cold just by looking at you.” Not waiting for a response, he continued on his path to the living room and sat down on the couch, immediately eating the eggs and rice and putting the mug on the coffee table. His back rested against one of the arms of the couch and his legs were crossed.

Andrew looked around for his laptop, seeing it resting in the recliner he sat in last night. A little wave of his free hand made the laptop give off a purple glow and float the electronic to him. He opened it, smiling faintly seeing none of his work was lost or tampered with, and continued where he left off typing away as he ate. A few minutes after, Randy eventually came into the living room too with his own food. More of the ghost’s soulmarks were visible at the front: an hourglass on his forearm, a chess piece on his collarbone, a cup of tea on his shoulder. He had several more marks on his body, but those were the only visible ones Andrew could spot. He scowled a bit, adjusting himself to where his laptop blocked any view of his brother and returned back to his writing. It was silent for a good few minutes between the ghostly brothers. Andrew was fine with it, but Randy wasn’t.

“So what are you working on this time?” Randy asked, breaking the silence.

“Nothing special,” Andrew responded, not looking up from his writing. “Monster hunter siblings have to stop a big scandal involving the town and its supernatural guardian. One of the siblings fall in love with the guardian.”

“Sounds vaguely like the plot of a Destiel Supernatural fanfic,” Randy chuckled, taking a sip from his drink. Andrew thought over his brother’s statement then gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Perhaps. This is more of a personal passion project than anything.” He resumed with tapping away on his keyboard, another silence filling the hair minus the sound of utensils scraping ceramic plates. While Andrew was more than comfortable with the quiet, Randy was feeling restless.

“So...I heard Ember is gonna be holding a concert,” Randy spoke again. “She’ll be taking requests, there’s gonna be food.”

“Cool.”

“It’s gonna be Saturday night. Really good opportunity to get out of the house.”

“Mhm. Well, have fun. Don’t stay out late.” Andrew finished up his plate and put it on the coffee table, grabbing his now lukewarm coffee and drinking about half the mug before putting it back.

Randy sighed and shook his head. “Andy, please. I just want you to be able to make at least a couple friends. You can’t stay cooped up in here writing your afterlife away.”

“Yes I can,” Andrew responded teasingly.

“I’m serious. Every hour you’re conscious you’re running the library, escaping into whatever story you pick up from off the shelf, or writing on that laptop of yours.” There was very obvious concern in his voice, enough to pull Andrew’s attention away from his writing. Randy was staring at him, brows furrowed and frowning. Andrew sighed and partially closed his laptop, set it aside on the coffee table, and sat up more properly. “I’m worried about you, petit frerot. I don’t want you alone with only me as company for the rest of your afterlife.”

“I managed thirty years of being on my own until I found you again, I’ll be just fine. Besides...” Andrew broke eye contact and looked down at his lap, voice lowering. “Once you find your soulmate you’ll be too busy with them to be over here as often as you are.”

“Andrew Riter.” The sharpness of Randy’s voice made him lower his head even more. That was a bad move on his part. It wasn’t his brother’s fault they were both subjected to such different fates. “We’ve been over this so many times. Just because God knows what decided I was destined to be the perfect match to someone else does not mean they’re gonna immediately become number one in my life.” Andrew still didn’t look up, but he felt a shift in weight on the couch, indicating the other had moved from the chair and sat down beside him. “You’re my baby brother. My family. Nobody and nothing is gonna be put above that.” Randy gently pulled him into a hug, and Andrew closed his eyes. “Who’s the coolest brother in the world?”

“I am,” Andrew muttered with a smile.

“Who’s the most talented writer in the Ghost Zone?”

“I am.” Andrew let out a small laugh.

“There’s my happy baby brother.” Randy ruffled Andrew’s hair and let go, staying where he was sitting but now getting in a more relaxed position. Randy gave a smile, and Andrew finally looked up and returned it. He returned to his previous position, grabbing his laptop and opening it. His hands hovered over the keyboard. 

With a bit of hesitation, Andrew asked, “Uh...when is that concert you talked about?” Randy grinned.

“It’s in a few hours actually. Interested in going?”

“Perhaps.” He finally resumed with his typing, finishing off his coffee as well. Everything was quiet again, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Andrew didn’t really want to go, but seeing Randy happy and getting him off his case for a little bit would be worth the social awkwardness.

*** * ***

“I’m taking a shower and locking myself in my room, don’t bother me,” Andrew deadpanned the moment he stepped foot in his lair, not letting Randy get a word in response as he headed straight to his room and slammed the bedroom door behind him. He tugged the hair tie out his hair and fell against the door, sliding down to the floor with face buried in his hands.

That was awful. It was so crowded and loud and everybody and everything smelled bad and there was nobody he even remotely liked. Too much stimulation, too many unfamiliar energies and faces. Andrew felt drained and he just wanted to sleep. However, he felt more dirty than tired and the need to shower overpowered the need to sleep for the rest of eternity. Andrew dug through his drawers and pulled out a random long sleeve shirt and leggings and floated to the bathroom connected to his room.

He hated having to get undressed. His skin was a reminder of his destined loneliness.

In this world, from the day you’re born and as you grow, you get various soulmate-identifying marks on your body that describe the interests and personality of your soulmate. And Andrew had none. Besides freckles and faded scars he gained from his time alive, his skin was blank as paper. He didn’t have a soulmate.

He avoided looking at himself as much as possible as he took a quick shower, dried off, and put on his pajamas. Gathering the used towel and dirty clothes, Andrew left the bathroom and headed over to his bed. When he got close, he noticed a plate of cookies, a lidded cup, and a note. He put his clothes down on the floor at the foot of the bed and grabbed the note and a cookie.

_‘I’m so sorry I dragged you along to the concert. Thank you for giving it a chance though, that’s all I can as for. Here’s some apology cookies and cocoa. Enjoy your night! Love you petit frerot!’_

_-Randy_

Andrew gave a small, tired smile and took a bite of the cookie he was holding. He picked up the plate and cup of cocoa, put them aside on the nightstand, and flopped onto his bed. His comforter had been returned to him as well apparently and he immediately surrounded himself with the warmth of it. After eating about half the plate of cookies and just about finishing the cup of cocoa, Andrew dozed off into sleep. He barely noticed Randy come by and shut off the bedroom lights for him before he went unconscious.

*** * ***

_“Mama?”_

_“Yes sweetheart?” A voice as sweet as honey spoke, and hazel eyes filled with warmth helped with the child’s unease._

_“Will I ever find my soulmate?” Arms wrapped around the child in a hug._

_“Of course. It will take time, but the moment you meet them the wait will be worth it.” A gentle smile made the child smile in return._

_“Do you think they’ll like me Mama?”_

_“They are gonna love you ******.”_

_The child’s arm began to feel funny._

*** * ***

Andrew was stirred awake by an odd feeling on his arm. Did ghost bugs get into his bed? God, he did not want to have to deal with an infestation or bug bite treatments. With reluctance, he sat up and looked at his arm. He frowned and took a breath, preparing for the possibility of a rash or bug bites.

This sight he was met with instead nearly made his core stop.

A starry sky wrapped around his arm in a coil, colored a deep blue that almost looked black. Andrew could feel energy from the mark, a feeling of childlike wonder that wasn’t his own.

Andrew Riter had a soulmark.


	2. Up For Adoption, Sorry

Hey so uh, as much as I hate to do this, I don't have as much passion for this work as I used to so I'm just. If any of y'all wanna finish it or take your own spin on it be my guest.


End file.
